


In cima al mondo

by orphan_account



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Happy, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [...] il cuore di Fabrì batte furiosamente contro la cassa toracica, riesce a sentirlo oltre il tessuto della camicia sbottonata.





	In cima al mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata, ovviamente, all'abbraccio che Ermal e Fabrì si sono scambiati dopo il verdetto del televoto. Fabrizio gli ha baciato il collo in mondovisione and nobody can tell me otherwise -

La voce di Silvia che li nomina terzi classificati al televoto arriva ovattata alle sue orecchie, ed Ermal non ha che un minuto, un minuto soltanto di confusione, felicità e incredulità tutte insieme, prima di ritrovarsi stretto fra le braccia di Fabrizio che si insinuano una attorno al collo e l'altra alla vita e lo tirano verso di lui, contro il busto contratto dallo stesso entusiasmo che Ermal sente ribollire fin dentro le ossa - il cuore di Fabrì batte furiosamente contro la cassa toracica, riesce a sentirlo oltre il tessuto della camicia sbottonata. 

Ermal si sente euforico, totalmente contento e così satollo che il sorriso che tira le labbra inizia a far male al viso, da tanto è vivido, continuo, e le mani, solitamente ferme e distanti, si muovono sulla schiena di Fabrizio, sui dorsali tesi e sudati, e ricambiano senza esitazione alcuna il suo abbraccio, saldo e tenero e che sa di casa e di tutti i momenti che li hanno condotti lì, in una terra straniera, a cantare di unione e di amore e di altre cose che Ermal ha sentito dentro fin dall'inizio, fin dall'istante in cui Fabrì ha stretto la sua mano e ha detto di sì.

Fabrizio ha le dita tra i suoi riccioli, e le sue labbra si soffermano un attimo terribilmente lungo - tanto da farlo rabbrividire di un non so che a metà fra l'entusiasmo di un bambino e la frenesia adrenalinica del momento - contro il suo collo diafano, sotto l'orecchio destro, ed Ermal si sente in cima al mondo.


End file.
